The originals - chapter one
by jadeybabyD
Summary: This story follows the mikaelsons through a 1000 years of grief, love, betral and family


The vampire diaries fan fiction The originals chapter one rebekahs POV I awoke to find the sun gleeming though the wooden shutters. I lay there for a while feeling it warmth on my face. I listened to the sound of my little brother snoozing softly. Father, elijah, fin, kol and klause would have left him sleeping when they went hunting. I gently got up, the cold of the floor stabbed through my feet. I quickly reached for my boots before creeping out of the room as not to wake Henrick. I felt the heat of the fire the second I opened the door. It warmed the house on cold spring days like this. Mother sat on a stool in the corner sewing kols tunic. It had been torn when he had got into a fight with one of the other boys of the village. Father was furious he stated that we should not make trouble with the towns folk as they are not like us. You see they are werewolfs and we are only human. When they turn they become extremly violent and loose control. That is why we hide in the caves on a full moon. They do not find us there and we are as safe as can be. "Good korning darling" came my mothers voice .  
"Good morning mother, how was your sleep" I replyed "As good as is expected given the events of last night, I had to listed to your father grumble about your brothers actions" "Kol should watch his temper"  
"Yes he should" she replyed "get dressed we are heading to the market"  
I obeyed and headed back to the bedroom. I found henrick awake, he waspulling his white tunick over his skinny sholders. No matter how much he ate he never gained weight. Father had been training him to fight with a sword but he wasnt as muscular as my ogher brothers. But at just the age of tweleve that cannot be expected. "Good morning sister" he greeted with a small smile. "Good morning" I replyed "I will leave so you may get dressed" and with that he exited the room.  
I watched him leave before tugging off my night gown. I then washed my face in the wooden basin that sat ontop of the chest at the end of my bed. I gasped as the cold water touched my warm face. I then lifted the basin and opened the chest. I picked the new blue dress my mother had made for me a week before. I pulled my hair to one side and began plaiting it. It mas long reaching to my waste. A soft light blonde. I lovedmy life as a human, I loved being normal. My life was my life, i could do with it whatever I wished. I had it all planned out. I would marry and have kids. I would live into my sixtys and then die feeling as if I had lived my life to its full. The thing is sometimes life doesnt go acording to plan. Any second something could happen that could tips the scale. The scale was tipped. When you mess with nature there will be consequences. my mother knew this, but she never could have imagined the severity of these consiquences. Vampires are an abomination of nature. When the ritual took place the spirits turned on her. They punished her by cursing us. Blood turned us, so we craved blood above all. I wrapped my cloak arrowned me and fassened it with the small pin that I kept in my pocket when I was not wearing it. I entered the main room to find Nikause sittin at the tabled, calving a spear. "Why are you back so early Nik" I asked.  
"Father is in a mood, he says that im of better use here,than spearing fish"  
"Do not listen to him Niklause, he is taking his anger from last nights events on you" I assured my upset older brother "Well he should not" he firmly exclaimed "I am not Kol, I do not pick fights, and I work hard to help feed us, yet I am the one who pays for his destructive behavior!" My brother rose form his seat, his anger flusterd his face and I began to see tears form in his eyes. At that moment my mother walked througb the door "what is going on" she asked, her eyebrows slanted in a frown of concern and worry. I stared at nick trying to work out wat I should say but before I could her was answering "nothing mother" he mumbled composing himself as to not give himself away. My mother could clearly see what was wrong but did not push nik to talk about it. She knew what my father was like after all she did marry him. "Do you wish to come to the market with us NIklause" she asked. "Yes mother, I will join you" "Come then" she said gesturing toward the door. I and niklause followed her out the door were we found henrik grooming the horses. "Do not worry yourself with that dear" comanded our mother "we will walk" My little brother looked up at my mother with a pleading expression. " oh do not pout henrick" I said "what mother says is final" And that was the true what mother said was final, even my father listened to her opinion and wishes, and he had good reason to she was a witch and could probably kill him with just one look if she wanted to. She never would of course she loved my father... or so I thought. We continued on our way to the market, it was just another normal day, little did I realise our normal days were limited. Soon our life would change forever. 


End file.
